Catching Up
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Ezio gets wounded and is given the advise from his best friend and lover to take it easy and rest. When Leonardo suggests they spend the time 'catching up' on things, Ezio takes his meaning to a different level. -yaoi- Ezio/Leo pairing.


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

A quiet sigh of relief slipped passed slightly parted lips as gentle touches danced along his flesh, the pain his aching muscles feeling nearly disappearing from the healing like caresses. He couldn't help it as a low moan sounded suddenly deep in his throat as he relaxed, a playful chuckle soon filling the air, "You certainly need to be more careful my friend. Your wounds only seem to get worse and worse." the softly spoken words were not harmful, tone being coated in worry. A sharp intake of air, followed by a shaky chuckle was the reply the painter received, causing him to shake his head while smiling. After cleaning the sword wound that lined the Assassin's left arm, Leonardo took a step back, "There. You are good as new. Well, sort of." he couldn't help the chuckle that slipped passed his lips at the unamused look he received. He knew his words were falling on deaf ears, but he still spoke his concerns. After a moment, he proceeded to dispose of the bloodied bandages and towels while speaking, "I advise you rest here for the night, Ezio. The guards are still on high alert and are looking for you. And besides, we haven't had much time to spend together. I'm sure there is much catching up between us." his bright smile faltered slightly at the spoken truth, causing him to slow in his motions as he rolled all the soiled materials in an old sheet to conceal the blood for when he disposed of them.

Ezio looked to his tightly wrapped wound, gently placing his hand to the white bandages. A warm smile came to his lips as he looked up to Leonardo, who still kept his back to him. Pushing himself silently off the stool he had been sat on, he stalked up behind his lover, wrapping his good arm around his waist, "I think I may just take you up on that offer, Leonardo." he smirked, pressing a tender kiss to the painter's neck, earning a shiver from the older man.

Leonardo bit back a moan, eyes sliding shut as he choked out, "Rest. Ezio... _this_ is not resting." He chuckled as the younger man found a particularly sensitive spot as he argued, however his head tilting to the side to give the other better access to more flesh even as he protested.

Ezio smirked against the silky smooth flesh beneath his lips, humming in the back of his throat as he continued to assault the artist's neck, arm tightly wrapped around him. His left hand reached out, grasping hold of the man's belt and giving a gentle tug before hanging on limply, his arm too sore to lift any higher. "The night is young, Leonardo..." he purred, trying to make his tone as seductive as he could despite the dull, aching pain in his arm, "... there is _plenty_ of time for rest."

Leonardo was about to retort, gasping and silencing his words when a sudden, sharp bite was delivered to his neck, the Assassin kneading the flesh gently while adding a little suction, beginning a mark. He cursed at himself for falling under Ezio's spell so quickly, so completely powerless when it came to the younger man. So much so, that it seemed only mere seconds to him that they found their way into the painter's bedroom, arms wrapped tightly around bodies despite wounds, hands clawing desperately at clothing, lips locked together while tongues wrestled passionately.

A moan leaked through the kiss, though who sounded it, neither were really sure, nor did they really care. Ezio lead Leonardo towards the large, perfectly made bed, not once breaking the kiss. Though the room was dark, the Assassin had every single step memorized from all the previous nights spent with the painter. There was something about the man that struck Ezio, something he had never felt for any woman.

And he liked it.

Kiss finally broke at the sudden, squeak like gasp of surprise when Leonardo's calves bumped against the side of his bed, an embarrassed chuckle following as he realized the noise he made. Ezio only smiled, leaning over to capture the other's lips in a tender kiss once more, slowly being pulled down on top of the inventor upon the bed. The younger climbed over Leonardo, once again all motions being made smoothly, no need to break the kiss as he slowly pushed the other's legs apart to settle comfortably between them. A moan slipped out as Leonardo willingly allowed the motion, a low groan being heard from both as clothed, growing erections rubbed together roughly, causing shivers to run through out both bodies as air became a necessity, forcing the two apart but foreheads rest against each other. With a smirk growing as fast as his erection, Ezio braced himself with his left arm by Leonardo's head, holding himself up on his elbow while his right hand traced the other's jawline, fingertips gently brushing across the coarse facial hair, pushing him more against the mattress, his hips digging down against the others, "So tell me, Leonardo... what kind of _catching up_ should we get started on?" he whispered hotly against the other's cheek, fingertips barely touching flesh as his hand trailed from his jawline down his throat, disabling his abilities to speak coherently. Shaky moans and shuddering gasps soon filled the inventor's room as Ezio continued his torture, his hand ghosting over the front of his clothing at an agonizingly slow pace. Leaning up to place a gentle kiss to the corner of Leonardo's lips, Ezio proceeded with the task of undressing the other man, smirking against flesh as eager hands gave aid to his own.

Once undone, Ezio slowly pushed the material apart, exposing the older man's chest to the chilled room, pressing his palm flat to Leonardo's chest which pulled a gasp from him when the chilled flesh came into contact with his heated skin, fear of hidden blades misfiring not an issue, for the Assassin had been stripped of his weapons prior to his wound being cared for. With even slower motions, Ezio's hand trailed over the other's broad chest, fingers toying with nipples until they became erect, earning a chuckle from the younger man as his lips moved to cover Leonardo's, the two engaging in another, more tender kiss. Ezio was normally a spontaneous lover, which is why his sudden slow pace caught the inventor off guard. Not that he was complaining. He was rather enjoying it.

Soon, the Assassin's exploring hand trailed down surprisingly defined abs, earning shivers from the other body and moans to leak past joined lips as the hand continued it's approach towards it's true target; the front of his pants. Smirk widened greatly as he reached his goal, the sudden tension running through out Leonardo's body being any indication. With teasing pressure, he trailed his finger tips over the obvious bulge, pushing against it slightly. Turning his head to break the kiss, Leonardo gasped, "E-Ezio... what about your wound?" Eyes shining with a mixture of concern and lust gazed up into his as he leaned back, smiling down at the painter.

"It is fine, Leonardo. You do not give me much credit. I am tougher then I look, you know." he chuckled at the blush that came to his lover's face, his expression pulling him against him, placing a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose. His smile soon turned into a smirk as his hand suddenly went palm flat against his erection, wrenching a much louder gasp from him, eyes squeezing shut while his head dug back against his pillow. Chuckling still, his finger's began undoing the other's belt, sliding it free and tossing the leather to the floor. With movements much too quick for his lust tainted mind to acquire and process, the painter's pants and boots were in a small pile on the floor, soon followed by the remainder of Ezio's clothing. Leonardo blinked, trying to registered when the Assassin had stripped them both of nearly everything save the inventor's shirt, which still lay undone and pushed open. Either his mind was too clouded, or Ezio was just _really_ talented with stripping himself and his lover.

Whatever the case, the older of the two was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he felt the one his mind was so wrapped around push against him, shuddering in anticipation. Just as quickly as his body heated his own, the warmth was gone for a mere moment as Ezio pushed away, reaching over the side of the bed, his hand patting around underneath the piece of furniture until his fingers brushed against the half empty jar of oil. Finding his prize, he brought it up, twisting the top off and pouring a rather generous amount onto his palm. Gently setting the now nearly empty jar on the table by the bed, Ezio rubbed his hands together to warm up the cool liquid, smiling down at Leonardo as he shifted their positions around slightly.

Leonardo watched as his lover moved his right hand between his legs, leaving a slick trail of warmed oil along his inner thigh as he slid his hand towards his entrance, his eyes soon flickering to the white bandages wrapped tightly around his left bicep. "Be mindful of your wound, Ezio..." he warned gently, chuckling at the mild annoyed look he received as response.

"It is _fine_. You worry too much, my friend." he laughed, gently smearing a good amount around the edges of the other's entrance, smirking once more as the other jumped at the touch.

"And _you_ do not worry enough." Leonardo shot back playfully, tone becoming shaky from excitement as Ezio added slightly more pressure against him, a gasp slipping past lips as he then gently eased his first finger into him.

"Let us only worry about what is happening right now, shall we?" he smirked, gently pressing a second finger to join the first. Leonardo was about to argue back, however the feel of Ezio's finger's working him into preparation silenced all words, twisting soft moans and sudden, sharp inhales from him in stead. After a few seconds of a slow, steady pace, he eased a third finger in, gently stretching his lover to ease him of any discomfort he may feel. Though it was not their first together, he still wished to prepare him. Receiving an almost urgent nod from the painter, Ezio slowly removed his fingers, his left hand going to his own erection to smear the oil over his entire shaft.

Upon becoming slick enough, Ezio settled down on top of Leonardo once more, capturing his lips in a deep kiss as he gently pushed into him, swallowing the gasp from the other as he fully sheathed himself deeply within the hot confines of the inventor's body. Hands soon found their way to Ezio's back, fingers clawing for purchase as the Assassin began a slow pace, his motions steadily increasing in both speed and strength like ripples in a pond, sending blissful waves of pleasure through out both bodies.

Leonardo's head soon tilted back, kiss breaking as a long, drawn out moan came from him, eyes having slid shut from pleasure the instant Ezio entered him. The younger of the two carefully pushed himself up on his elbows, gazing down at the other's expression. He practically growled at the site, his thrusts picking up in speed and power as he stared, growing impossibly hard as the body he continued to thrust into began trembling from the shock waves of pleasure he pushed into him, heavy panting from both men soon echoing through out the room.

Blunt, paint stained nails dragged down Ezio's spine, leaving burning red marks in their wake that not only caused the Assassin to throw his head back, but to also moan out loud in both pain and pleasure, his wound beginning to strain from the weight as he pushed himself up higher, hips snapping against his lover's with an almost brutal pace that only the painter seemed capable of withstanding.

Pressures began building as both neared their end, breathing being such a natural and easy task becoming too difficult to maintain a steady rhythm, hearts beating as if trying to escape rib cages. Leonardo suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around Ezio's neck, pulling him flush against himself, no room between sweat covered chests as he held him close, Ezio's hands grasping the other's hips, nails biting into perfectly smooth flesh as their bodies locked up, both crying the other's name as they came together, orgasms wracking through their bodies with such intensity, it brought tears to Leonardo's tightly shut eyes.

Blinded and weakened by their release, they relaxed, no other motion to move being made by either as Ezio lay against Leonardo, the painter's fingers gently tracing the angry markings he scratched all over the Assassin's back. The room, no longer filled with the sounds of their passion, now echoed their labored breaths for moments until they calmed, hearts slowing and chests evening out.

Ezio was first to move, gently removing himself from his lover, earning a soft sound from beneath him as he slipped free, settling down to lay by Leonardo's side, pulling the blanket over them in the process. Lying on his back with soft hisses as the scratches that littered his backside burned, he smiled as the inventor rolled onto his side, resting his head against his chest, left arm crossed over his stomach. He sighed contently as he moved his right arm behind his head, draping his left arm around Leonardo possessively, smiling down at his lover as he began drifting off to sleep, idly playing with the light material of the shirt the man still wore.

"How is your arm?" the tired question barely met the Assassin's ears, causing him to startle slightly as his eyes opened half way.

Staring up at the strange contraptions the man had hanging from the ceiling, he smiled, "It aches... but I will live." He then gave a quick hug as he chuckled, "You really _do_ worry too much, Leonardo."

The inventor returned the hug with an exhausted one, though his chuckle was well reinforced, "And you really do _not_ worry enough, Ezio." came the soft reply before the man dozed off, his exhaustion catching up to him as he snuggled more into the body warm the other offered.

Ezio merely chuckled again, shaking his head while placing a chaste kiss to the top of the other's head, taking in the familiar scent of his hair before settling back down against the pillow, his eyes soon drifting shut as he was lulled to sleep by the other's steady, deep breathing.

End~


End file.
